1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand trolleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known hand trolley comprises a single pair of mutually co-axial ground-engaging wheels and a frame to which the wheels are mounted. The frame comprises a back part extending upwardly from the wheels to handles at the top thereof and a bottom part extending forwardly of the wheels. This trolley is easily manoeuverable on flat or slightly sloping ground, but is difficult to make to ascend and descend stairs.